The Akatsuki Infiltrate Camp Half-Blood
by wonshot1der
Summary: Somehow the Akatsuki find themselves at Camp-Halfblood, not necessarily doing what they do best, but well, you know, creating all kinds of general havoc.
1. The Intro

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction, and I decided to do a crossover between the Akatsuki and pjo! I hope you like it!**

 **This is set somewhere completely non-specific, but it is where Percy and everyone is at Camp Half-Blood and nothing really is happening-FOR NOW (dun dun dun) and all of the akatsuki is alive (Pein is the leader and Tobi is there too, hes just not in this chapter now… I'm still working on getting his character right… Also, Sasori is a puppet, but he is not in that ugly shell thing)**

 **DISCLAIMER: masashi kishimoto owns naruto and rick riordan owns percy jackson and the olympians**

 **And without further ado… I PRESENT THE INTRO TO…**

 **THE AKATSUKI INFILTRATE CAMP HALF-BLOOD! WHOOP WHOOP!**

PERCY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK of the gang of people (if that's even what you could call them), walked into Camp Half-Blood. And yes, _a gang_ ; not a small group of kids, but a literal gang of very dangerous-looking demigods. Percy squinted _what were they wearing?!_ Most new recruits came in wearing normal clothes, but these people were wearing large cloaks with red clouds. Percy noticed that a boy in his late teens with strange lines on his eyes and a low ponytail was not even putting his arms in the sleeves of his large cloak; one hand hung out of the neckline. Another was wearing a peculiar mask that looked suspiciously like an orange lollipop. _What a strange lot_ thought Percy. _I wonder where they came from…_

KAKUZU WAS SLIGHTLY ANNOYED that he was given this stupid mission. To assassinate someone or other-it's all fine-but to go to an entirely different world to gather intel?! The hidden stone was pushing their luck! The only reason Kakuzu had agreed to go was because of all that money the tsuchikage had agreed to give the akatsuki for completing their mission. This mission would have to be quick-the sooner he got his hands on his precious money, the better.

WHEN KAKUZU HAD MENTIONED the mission at first, Deidara was reluctant to go. "We're going to find out info on people who can use ninjutsu without hand signs. The mission is intel-only; that means no killing"

"WHAT UN?!" Deidara was appalled! Why in the world Kakuzu accept such a crazy mission!? Then he remembered...of course, money. _But still_ thought Deidara, _what is a mission without using my art un?!_ "No way; are you out of your mind un?! How can I go on a mission without art?"

"Art?!" snapped Sasori, who had silently walked into the room as he always did, "you call your petty little explosions art?! ART is eternal beauty." he ended calmly.

"ART IS TRANSIENT BEAUTY UN!" yelled Deidara, "and I will prove it by showing this new world we are going to real art un!"

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to go with you" said Sasori, "because I can easily show that art is eternal beauty"

 _Kakuzu smiled behind his mask. He could already feel the cash in his fingers._

 _Word quickly spread throughout the akatsuki hideout of their incoming mission. Of course...everyone was going… except for one Hidan…_

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO on your Jashin-forsaken mission if I can't make any f***ing sacrifices!" Hidan whined. "Come on, suck it up Hidan, everyone else is going" said Kakuzu grudgingly, as he knew how stubborn his partner could be when it came to his stupid religion. Why did he have to be paired with that insane jashinist in the first place?!

"It says here that the people in this world believe in beings known as _gods_ and _goddesses_ that give them special ninjutsu powers without weaving hand signs" said Kisame to Itachi, who was studying the mission plan with him.

" _GODS?! GODDESSES!?_ THERE IS NO GOD BUT JASHIN-SAMA!" screamed Hidan. "I'll show those little sh*ts!"

"Well that has it settled" confirmed Pein-sama. "All of the akatsuki is accounted for. Let's start our mission.

 **Hope you guys like it! I appreciate comments on how you liked or didn't like my story (hopefully you liked it, but I would like to know if you did't too), as well as I appreciate ideas for this or future writing as well!**

 **Whoah I just realized that was really short… I promise the next one will be longer and I will include the Akatsuki being put in cabins (don't worry they aren't demigods)**

 **I'm on Christmas break so I can probably upload new chapters soon…**

 **SO FOLLOW!**

 **SERIOUSLY**

 **DO IT :P**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **~WS1DR OUT**


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**Hi I'm back! I actually got a few follows/favs on my first story! Tbh I'm kinda surprised you guys would even read it, but well, I promised a next chapter and here it is! Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked by Ouran Highschool Host Club, aka the best anime ever. WOULD TOTALLY RECOMMEND I WON'T EVEN GO INTO HOW AMAZING IT AND TEMAKI WAS SO AMAZING AND THE TWINS… *DIES* I have somehow gotten myself into BLACK BUTLER ALSO and I would RECCOMEND it is SOO GOOD and Sebastian is sooo magestic I can't even. Sorry I just had to**

 **Seriously thanks to all of you guys who followed/faved] my story; I appreciate it SO MUCH and believe it or not I appreciated ALL of my reviews SO MUCH they are what keep me going!**

 **Okay about the story…**

 **So this chapter I have the akatsuki take a tour of Camp Half-Blood by Percy and Annabeth but please excuse if it is complete crap because I TRIED OKAY *cries***

 **also I made this my first chapter because my last one was so short it was more like an introduction! And, excuse my incredibly derpy title :P Well enjoy!**

 **Oh one more thing… THE DISCLAIMER**

 **I sadly don't own Naruto or pjo. *cries***

 **AND NOW…**

 **THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE AKATSUKI INFILTRATE CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

 **WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Konan stood alongside Pein/Nagato and looked at the setting of their new mission.

"...So this is Camp Half-Blood…" she said,

"yes," said Pein/Nagato, "it is, and this is where we're going to take our next mission. Not only are we getting our much-needed funds from the tsukikage, but we are also exploring new sources of power that may help us with our goal."

"Yes, indeed," said Konan, glancing at the array of unusual cabins and kids engaging in activities such as [lethal] obstacle courses, sword-fighting,and archery, as well as music and greek, "this will be very interesting."

 ** _~earlier that morning at camp half-blood~_**

"Percy", said Chiron, "I need to talk to you for a second." He saw that Annabeth was sitting nearby. "Annabeth, I think it would be good if you came, too. We have a very important matter to discuss."

Both campers exchanged looks with one another; Chiron was probably going to give them another mission! The news that Chiron was about to give them was not at all what they were expecting.

"We are having a large group of...well…er...new campers coming today, and I would like you two to show them around" explained Chiron. "These new recruits seem to be promising, so I would like you two to give them a tour," he explained farther, "also, these people are quite… unique in nature… and there are a lot of them too, so as experienced campers, you would be great for the job. They are coming very soon, so good luck! You might need it"

Percy sighed. [ **a/n this is such a drag** ] "Why did we have to be stuck with this? We just got back from preventing world war, for the third time I might add!"

"You not up for the challenge, seaweed brain?" said Annabeth jokingling.

"Sure, I never said I wasn't up for it…" Percy said, "...but what did Chiron mean by 'unique personalities'? Somehow this doesn't sound too good. We should probably warn cabin 11 to get some sleeping bags ready for the new recruits."

 ** _~later that same morning~_**

"Whoa" was all Annabeth heard Percy say as the large, strangely shaped silhouette of _ten people_ came into view on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I don't think cabin eleven could have ever imagined having to scrape up these many sleeping bags" she managed to stutter, dumbfounded. Of all the years Annabeth had been at Camp Half-Blood, she had never seen a group like this walk into their camp. She squinted when she saw a strange shadow among the bunch-something quite like a venus fly trap but it seemed to be on someone's head. She decided to ignore that.

As the group approached, Annabeth realized that the lot was even stranger than when they first appeared. Dressed in identical black cloaks decorated with red clouds, all of them had very distinctive and unusual features that Annabeth couldn't recall ever seeing on any human beings before, but she couldn't quite match them up with any mythical creatures either. Before she could decide what to think of them, a readhead near the front of the group spoke out in a tone that suggested only that he was the leader.

"Hello, this is Camp Half-Blood, I assume?"

"..."

"My name is Pein, and we are the akatsuki. I hope our stay won't be too much trouble?"

"Uhhh, no-not at all!" stuttered Annabeth, officially weirded out. She stared at his piercings-there were a lot of them; too many for her taste- could they have any meaning? Annabeth realized that the blue-haired lady next to Pein was looking at her with a threatening glint in her eye, so she stopped staring. A silence fell upon the lot for what seemed to Annabeth, way too many awkward moments too long.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" said Percy, "let's start the tour now!"

Wow, a little late? thought Annabeth. Still, she was grateful.

 ** _~so the assorted group of shinobi and half-bloods started on their tour~_**

"So, here's the obstacle course, the archery range, the stables, and the weaponry." said the boy called Percy.

"Weaponry? This camp seems to have the right idea," Kisame commented.

"Do you have any bombs here?" said Deidara eagerly, "...or are you the type who likes those little puppet toys?" he ended with a sour note.

"What? Bombs? Puppets? Uhhh no we don't have any of those really… we have celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons for the most part, because that other stuff doesn't work on monsters. Percy wondered how someone could even use puppets for a weapon.

"You people have no taste in art un!" scoffed Deidara, "isn't that right, Sasori-danna? Well, good thing I brought some art with me un. I will show all of you that true-" Deidara was cut off from his rant by Sasori, who had used his puppet strings to smack Deidara in the face with the butt of a sword.

Konan saw the slightly disturbed looks on the faces of their guides so she shoved the two to the side and said "sorry for the two of them-they tend to argue a lot, but _they won't do it again here_ " (she was gritting her teeth when she said this last part) "Let's go on and see the rest, shall we?"

"Yes, that sounds good" said Annabeth hurriedly, "you will all get weapons later that will suit you individually, but first we have to finish showing you around." Annabeth immediately regretted saying this, because she didn't know if she could trust these people with lethal weapons.

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to" said Kakuzu (Annabeth sighed a breath of relief), "we brought our own weapons" (Annabeth almost died).

"That's great; it saves us a lot of trouble…!" Annabeth managed to choke out, "let's get on with the tour now!"

"So this is one of my favorite places at camp!" Percy exclaimed as they neared a greek-style pavilion with lots of picnic tables and a large campfire. "This is where we eat dinner!"

This was where all of the akatsuki braced themselves for a certain orange-masked individual to ask a stupid question such as "what happens if it rains?" but all there was was silence.

Deidara groaned "we probably left Tobi in the weaponry un."

The rest of the akatsuki groaned in unison and began to trudge back to the weaponry.

When they got there, they found Tobi entranced in his reflection on a big, shiny shield.

"Tobi you idiot, what are you doing here i?!" yelled Deidara, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Deidara-senpai!" Tobi jumped up, "Tobi is a good boy!" he ran tearily to Deidara who (disgusted) pushed him away. "Cmon, let's get on with this un…"

 ** _~the akatsuki take a tour of the cabins~_**

"Whoah this red one is f***ing awesome!" yelled Hidan enthusiastically, pointing at the Ares cabin that was crudely splattered with red paint.

"Meh, as long as I can find money, I'm fine" grunted Kakuzu.

"You guys will be staying in Hermes's cabin (cabin 11) for now. They take everyone in, but if your godly parents claim you, you can go another cabin".

"Well, this is fine" muttered Itachi and Kisame, "we'll all be in the same place so it will be easier to plan and infiltrate together."

Deidara was, on the other hand, getting kind of scared. _Does this mean I'll have to be in the same cabin as Tobi un?! I had better find a quiet corner where that idiot can't fit so I can make my art in peace un, Or else I'll blow him to piece-es un [_ _ **a/n sorry couldn't help myself**_ _]._

"WAIT" screamed Hidan, "WHERE THE F*** IS F***ING JASHIN-SAMA'S CABIN?!"

"Jashi-?"

"shhh" Konan abruptly stopped Percy.

"I SAID WHERE THE F*-"

"We get it dobe" Kakuzu used his tentacles to pummel Hidan to the ground so that it muffled Hidan's death threats to Camp Half-Blood. "We'll have him taken caAAR-"

Hidan had somehow pushed himself up from under Kakuzu to continue his loud [vulgar] ranting "AS I SAID if you LITTLE SH*TS think that you can GET AWAY with not having a cabin to honor f***ing JASHIN-SAMA, then YOUR DEA-"

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

"Great Jashin…" Hidan struggled to get up.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH! That's enough Hidan. You know what we're here for. Let's go."

...So Hidan found himself being dragged across the ground to cabin 11 by none other than Pein-sama, who didn't even bother to avoid rocks, old soda cans, and other such things (in fact it almost seemed like he was trying to bash Hidan's face against as much as possible), all the while Hidan kept cursing to Jashin-sama under his breath… What a great first day for the akatsuki.

 **Sorry this is still kind of an introduction to the whole story, but I still have a lot of things to cover that will take up the next chapter as well. So to not completely confuse you guys, I made I made a preview for the next chapter!**

 ***cue fight song* (for those who don't know it's a Naruto anime reference)**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN**

 **Next in The Akatsuki Infiltrate Camp Half-Blood…**

" _I have called this meeting here because there seems to be a strange group of people called shinobi who have come to camp half-blood" Zues started out, "and I am afraid that if they continue to be in the same cabin, they will cause trouble for all of our children"_

" _So what your saying is that we'll have to claim them so that they can be in different cabins?" said Athena, always one step ahead._

" _Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Since they are distant relatives (long descendants) we will claim them depending on what traits they show the most of to each of us. Does this sound clear?"_

" _Yes" said all the olympians._

" _I already have someone in mind…" said Apollo, with a chorus of 'me too's from the other gods. "So, is it settled?" said Zues. "Well then, I shall choose…"_

 **Tune in next time, in The Akatsuki Infiltrate Camp Half-Blood!**

 **and by tune in I mean fav/follow if you didn't already!**

 **And review I appreciate ALL my reviews and I will take them into account!**

 **[thank you if i must and artisabangun18 for reviewing! These two are both authors and you should read their stories! #promo]**

 **especially read my good friend artisabangun18's new story, Bleach, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson read the Books ! Its so good! I especially appreciate their help and encouragement for making this fic! :D**

 **Oh, I'll also try to include more Itachi in the next chapter, because I didn't get much of him in this time. I'll also include more pjo characters in the future as well becuase this chapter had almost none of them );**

 **well see you guys next time (omg I'm sorry this is so cheesey)**

 **~WST1DR OUT**


End file.
